Brothers Under the Sun
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC about Aragorn & Legolas's friendship nothing more.


Note: Please don't sue I do not as much as I wish I did own any of the brilliant characters created by J. R. R. Tolkien. This story is not slash but merely about the friendship between Legolas & Aragorn. The lyrics are from the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. When I heard this song I immediately thought of Legolas & Aragorn so please don't sue I do not own the lyrics either. MY 1ST LOTR FIC!!!!!–Alkvingiel 

Brothers Under the Sun

Estel woke up and his happy smile formed into a groan when he opened his mouth. Pain laced up and down his arm, what had happened? He glanced around and saw the familiar walls and ceiling, he was in his room in Rivendell. 

"It's about time you woke up mellon nin." A familiar voice said. Estel looked over to where the voice came from and saw his best friend Legolas sitting there with a small smile on his face. Estel looked his friend over he had a bandage around his head and his left arm was in a sling. 

"What happened? How long have I been out?" Estel asked his voice hoarse. 

"You don't remember? We were attacked by a band of orcs. I fear that we were the worst off mellon. Me out of arrows and your sword broken, good thing Elladan and Elrohir showed up. And as to how long you have been out well I just woke up yesterday so I would say about a week," Legolas explained. Estel was quiet then thinking of everything as it slowly came back to him and then his thoughts drifted to his dream. 

"What are you thinking?" Legolas questioned. 

"I had the weirdest dream of a large open land. And of watching the sky as the sun rose. I felt as if I was flying and I looked over and there you were. We were flying over the lands of Middle Earth, places I have never seen. We were together, nothing was wrong and there was nothing separating us. It was as if we were one. Just you, and me" Estel whispered recalling his dream. 

I had a dream - of the wide open prairie  
I had a dream - of the pale morning sky  
I had a dream - that we flew on golden wings  
And we were the same - just the same - you and I

"You don't understand Legolas! I can not be King! I'm not a King!" Estel yelled pacing in the garden of Rivendell. 

"You're right mellon nin," Legolas said in his quiet voice. Estel looked his best friend in the eyes, he had expected Legolas to try and persuade him to take his place as King of Men but he…wasn't. Legolas saw the surprise in his eyes. "I do not understand what it might feel like growing up here in Rivendell all my life thinking I am just a human and then one day be told that I am the future king of Gondor. Or in my case being just a elf and then being told that I am the crown Prince of Mirkwood," Legolas explained with a smile. Estel came and sank into the grass beside the tree his friend was leaning against. 

"So what do I do?" Estel questioned wanting to be told what to do. 

"Have you ever felt out of place?" Legolas asked not looking down. Estel looked up at him not understanding. 

"Legolas I'm sorry mellon nin but I do not follow you. Of course I have felt out of place here, wouldn't you?" Legolas didn't answer and did not look down at him. "I used to have dreams…of a voice calling for me…for me to return. For me to take my place. I never understood it until now. But if I go what will happen? To Lord Elrond, to Elladan, Elrohir and you? There are so many people I care about and if I leave I won't be able to protect any of you," Legolas finally looked down and his friend with a smile. He pulled out one of his white daggers and made a thin slash across the palm of his hand. Estel jumped up thinking his had gone crazy. "Legolas! What are you thinking?!" He demanded pulling out some bandages. 

"Wait, let me see your hand," Legolas said holding out his injured hand to take Estel's and his dagger in the other. Estel searched his friend's eyes but at the calm demanding look he saw there he held out his hand. Legolas made a clean thin cut across Estel's palm and then pressed their hands together. 

"I don't under…" Estel started. 

"From this day on you will never be alone. From this day on we are no longer of two bloods, two races or two families. Our blood is the same and you are my brother. I will never allow anything to happen to you. From now on we are one under the sun," Legolas whispered almost to where Estel couldn't hear him. 

Follow your heart - little child of the west wind  
Follow the voice - that's calling you home  
Follow your dreams - but always remember me  
I am your brother - under the sun

Legolas treated Aragorn and everyone else's wounds before he even thought of himself. In the battle today they had lost many but the two friends had made sure to not get separated and if they were then they got as quickly as they could back to each other's side. In all the years he had known Aragorn he had protected him for some reason he didn't know until about ten years ago. Then Aragorn had found out that he was the heir to the throne of Gondor and everything has sudden fallen into place for Legolas. This was why he felt he had, had to protect Aragorn from the first day they met and that he had always taken care of him when he was injured. Aragorn watched as Legolas went to stand away from the others taking guard next to a tree. It was his silent way of saying that he would take watch for the rest of the night. Aragorn waited until he had checked on everyone and then he went to stand by his friend. They stood in silence both pairs of eyes watching for anything that moved that might be of danger. Aragorn thought back to the battle, he and Legolas had trained together so they knew each others moves and were perfectly in sync with each other at all times. Their movements today had reminded him of a dance that only the best could have performed. Legolas's tired eyes lit up with the first signs of light as the gray of the sky was slowly turned to shades of pink and purple. 

"Quel amrun gwadoren," Aragorn whispered putting a had on Legolas's shoulder. 

"Hana maer na kena mae," Legolas replied. Aragorn smiled and they watched the sunrise together. 

We are like birds of a feather  
We are two hearts joined together  
We will be forever as one  
My brother under the sun

Aragorn and Legolas sat on their horses on the hill over looking Minas Tirith. The people were oblivious to their King and the Prince of Mirkwood watching them with smiles on their faces. 

"Well mellon nin, the war is over. Where will you go now?" Aragorn asked. 

"First I must go back to my father and see if he needs any help and then I suppose I will gather some elves together and come to the land you have given me. Gimli wishes for me to visit the Glittering Caves with him and then he has promised me once I do that he will accompany me to Fagorn Forest," Legolas explained. 

"You are always welcome here Legolas never forget that," Aragorn whispered. Legolas smiled and he turned his horse around so that it was facing the opposite direction. 

"I'll always be with you gwadoren. Never forget that," And with that said he spurred his horse and they were off. Aragorn watched until his friend had disappeared and then he turned back toward the city. His people were waiting and the sun rose as he rode down. 

Wherever you hear - the wind in the canyon  
Wherever you see - the buffalo run  
Wherever you go - I'll be there beside you  
Cuz you are my brother - my brother under the sun.

*********************************

Elvish translations (may not be right but I believe is close) 

mellon nin- My Friend Quel amrun gwadoren- Good morning my brother Hana maer na kena mae- It's good to see you well Gwadoren- My brother 


End file.
